coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 736 (3rd January 1968)
Plot Annie begins to worry about Lucille's whereabouts. Hilda is woken up by gongs from next door. Annie guesses that Lucille is with the hippies when Hilda gossips about them, as she found hippy magazines in her bedroom. She sends Jack to drag her home. Robert Croft recites his poetry at No.11. Dennis finds one of the hippies meditating in the bath naked. The hippies get into Elsie's things. Jack is afraid to enter the fray and gets Dennis to pass the message onto Lucille. Lucille refuses to go. Len is wary about finding Ena somewhere to live as he got landed with her last time. Ena dispels Albert's illusions that the council is building another mission. Annie threatens to bar Stan from the Rovers when he lauds the hippies' lifestyle of no work and free love. Emily needs Lucille's help at Gamma Garments and goes to fetch her. Annie is amazed by her courage. Hilda takes the twins back to Oakenshaw Park to see more of George Greenwood. Lucille feels liberated by joining the hippies and refuses to go to work. Even Dennis is warming to them. Hilda loses track of time and dashes home to make Stan's dinner. George tells her she's always welcome. Stan snacks at the Rovers to keep himself going. Annie asks Len for help as it's her turn to tackle Lucille. Len turns her down forcing her to face the hippies on her own. Ken and Val enjoy the psychedelic music from next door. Annie sees the hippies burning incense and chanting and thinks they're invoking the Devil. She calls Dennis a brute when he refuses to help her get Lucille out. Annie decides to contact the landlord. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *George Greenwood - Arthur Pentelow *Robert Croft - Martin Shaw *Monica - Angela Pleasence (Credited as "Angela Pleasance") *Keith - Michael Attwell *Roy - Kenneth Cranham *Vanda - Veronica Clifford Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Oakenshaw Park Notes *The twins playing Peter and Susan Barlow are uncredited. *The scene in Oakenshaw Park was filmed on location except for a scene in the shelter which was recorded in studio. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 702 (6th September 1967) and Episode 755 (11th March 1968) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,100,000 homes (7th place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "I'd rather that the gypsies had made off with 'er, she'd be learning peg-making or something useful." Category:1968 episodes